ICHI KAKO NO MABOROSHI
by Snapedragon
Summary: L’histoire se passe après le sacre de Tsunade en tant que 5°Hokage c'est-à-dire après le 99°épisode .La menace Orochimaru se précise .Il faut agir.
1. Maku1

**ICHI KAKO NO MABOROSHI**

L'histoire se passe après le sacre de Tsunade en tant que 5Hokage c'est-à-dire après le 99épisode .La menace Orochimaru se précise .Il faut agir.

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique._

**Les paroles en gras correspondent à des souvenirs, à des flash-backs.**

MAKU 1

Ses doigts tambourinaient rageusement le bord du bureau en bois .L'écho du bruit résonna dans la petite bibliothèque aux meubles encombrés de livres, de parchemins, ou d'autres papiers .Elle travaillait ._Elle travaillait !!!Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais accepté !!!!_

**« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces absurdités ?Hokage n'est rien de plus que de la merde!Seul un imbécile voudrait être Hokage. »**

_Cette voix !!!Sa voix ne faisait que résonner dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait dû l'affronter. Chikushô!!Que lui était il donc arrivé ?? Pfffftttt !!!!!!Avec le temps, les gens changent. Anagachi...nai .Ils évoluent dans des directions opposées .Rhaaa !!!Cela fait moins de deux semaines que je suis devenue Hokage .Hokage .Le leader d'un pays entier !!Non vraiment cela ne m'allait pas du tout....Qui l'aurait cru de toute façon ????Kuso !!!Je voudrais tant revenir 15 jours en arrière .Revenir à mon ancienne .Une vie d'errance .C'est cette vie la que j'aime .Jouer et boire .Discuter de tout et de rien avec Shizune .En un mot je voudrais être libre._

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de la vider de ce genre de pensées .Elle ne pouvait plus de toute manière y songer .C'était trop tard .Elle replongea alors toute son énergie dans les papiers qui étaient éparpillés devant elle sur le bureau .Elle étudiait depuis quelques heures les profils de chacun de ses « sujets », les rapports de certains espions et les demandes de quelques villages voisins qui avaient encore, semble t-il, confiance en « elle » et en ses ninjas...._Pfffftttt !!!!_

_Depuis la mort de mon prédécesseur, depuis l'attaque de mon village par un homme que j'avais osé, un jour, appelé 'mon ami'...La vie de chacun avait basculé...._

Depuis lors Konoha était en pleine reconstruction .Selon l'avis de ses conseillers, elle se devait d'accepter les demandes des villages et tout mettre en ordre pour qu'elles soient exaucées entièrement .Elle était en train d'organiser la réunion de demain avec tous les jounins et tous les chefs de familles de Konoha .Elle avait institué ce genre d'assemblée afin de prendre plus facilement « contact », de faire plus amples connaissances avec ceux-ci....

Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre .Elle se leva vivement pour dégourdir ses jambes légèrement ankylosées .Elle étira ses bras, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce .Elle l'ouvrit et pencha la tête à l'extérieur pour respirer l'air pur et frais .Son regard vagabonda .Elle observa le toit des maisons puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la pleine lune .Elle resta là figée dans cette position pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures......

Shizune déambulait dans les couloirs vides du vaste domicile de l'Hokage,Ton-Ton sur ses talons .Tous les deux étaient à la recherche de Tsunade .Shizune était légèrement inquiète .C'était vraiment rare qu'elle travaillait aussi tard.Le cochon s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque,renifla l'air et grogna .Un rai de lumière sous la porte signalait la présence de son maître dans cette pièce .Shizune s'approcha de la porte et toqua .Personne ne lui répondit .Elle appuya sur la poignée,poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Tsunade-sama ??? »Demanda t'elle.

Elle était là, appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre .Tsunade se détourna de sa longue contemplation et lui fit un faible sourire.

« Tsunade-sama .Il se fait tard .Vous devriez aller vous coucher. »Dit la jeune femme d'un ton quelque peu autoritaire .Ces paroles amusèrent Tsunade.

« Tu as raison, Shizune.Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude .Tu ne changeras donc jamais. »Déclara l'Hokage, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Shizune fut légèrement surprise .D'une part elle était heureuse de la gentillesse de Tsunade mais d'autre part .....Elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa façon d'être .Et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec elle .Surtout au sujet de sa passion du jeu et pour l'alcool .Parfois elle la rendait totalement chèvre .Shizune s'inclina légèrement.

« Allez y .Je fais tout ranger. »

Elle s'approcha du bureau et d'un geste souple ramassa quelques uns des dossiers en un tas soigné qu'elle prit ensuite dans ses bras.

« Rhhhaaaaa !!!!!Shizune!!!!!Laisse cela .Je peux tout de même le faire .Après tout être Hokage n'est pas synonyme de feignantise!!!! »Répliqua Tsunade en grondant légèrement.

Elle avança vers sa servante et retira d'un geste brusque ce qu'elle tenait entre ses bras .D'un geste malencontreux de la part de chacune tout tomba au sol .Des feuilles glissèrent sous le bureau tandis que les dossiers s'écrasèrent avec fracas en un tas éparse .Shizune se pencha machinalement pour tout ramasser suivie par Tsunade .Pendant que celle-ci tendait le bras pour attraper les feuilles volantes coincées sous le meuble ,Shizune rangea les dossiers par taille .Elle les examina un par un .Il s'agissait pour la plupart de petits carnets .L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention _Qu'est ce que .. ?????_

« Tsunade-sama .Regardez »Elle lui tendit un livre assez épais en cuir noir craquelé .Le coin supérieur gauche de la reliure était déchiré probablement du à la chute.

« Ah !!!C'est juste le livre de Sandaine. »Tsunade le prit et l'observa attentivement .A travers la déchirure on pouvait voir quelque chose de cacher dans la reliure...D'un coup sec, elle déchiqueta la couverture en cuir .Quelquechose s'échappa .Shizune ramassa le feuilletl et la tendit à Tsunade .Celle ci l'inspecta .C'était une simple lettre écrite par son prédecesseur._Correction.Ce n'est pas qu'une simple missive _se dit elle en parcourant le texte_....Intéressant ._Elle se mit à rire .Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant,de malsain dans ce rire cristallin...

« Qu'il y a-t-il Tsunade-sama ??? »Demanda Shizune inquiète.

« On dirait que mon ancien sensei vient de m'ôter une sérieuse épine du pied.... »

MAKU 1 FIN

**LEXIQUE**

**ICHI KAKO NO MABOROSHI :** On peut traduire le nom de la fanfiction par **«** **Un **

**Fantôme du passé »**

**_MAKU : _**Acte

**_Chikushô :_** Nom de dieu! Merde! Zut!

**_Anagachi...nai :_** Pas tout à fait

**_Kuso :_** Merde!

**Sama : **Terme honorifique marquant le respect

**Sensei : **Professeur


	2. Maku2

**ICHI KAKO NO MABOROSHI**

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique._

**Les paroles en gras correspondent à des souvenirs, à des flash-back.**

MAKU 2

Maison.

«Ma chérie. Il est l'heure de se réveiller !! »

La jeune fille, emmitouflée confortablement dans les chaudes couvertures de son lit, ouvrit doucement des yeux ensommeillés. A travers les rideaux elle vit qu'il faisait jour. _Il fait déjà jour. Non, je ne veux vraiment pas me lever .Il est trop tôt._ Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir faisant violemment craquer le parquet en bois. Une tempête approchait. Il fallait s'y préparer.

« Ma chérie. Le petit déjeuner est servi. »Dit une douce voix juste devant la porte de la chambre de l'adolescente.

« Mamaaaaan !!! »

Sakura leva la tête de son oreiller, pendant un moment, dans l'unique but de la renter vivement sous ses couvertures jaunes à l'instant même où sa mère pénétra dans sa chambre.

En deux coups trois mouvements elle tira promptement les rideaux .Les rayons froids qu'émettait le soleil en cette période automnale éclaira faiblement la pièce.

« Haruno Sakura si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu iras à ton entraînement le ventre vide.

Ce n'est pas cela que tu veux, hein ? »Demanda Natsu, sa voix baissant d'un octave à la fin de sa phrase.

Sakura sortit timidement la tête, clignant rapidement des yeux, avant de regarder sa mère d'un air furibond. Celle-ci lui lança un simple sourire et sortit de la pièce, sa longue tresse rouge virevoltant vigoureusement derrière elle. Sakura rejeta brusquement les couvertures, frotta une nouvelle fois ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes, se leva tranquillement, s'étira en douceur avant de se diriger vers son armoire en chêne. Elle retira son pyjama ambré, ayant pour motif de jolies petites fleurs de cerisier rose, pour enfiler sa tenue habituelle : un bermuda noir, une robe rouge par-dessus. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la glace placée en face de son lit. Elle démêla avec minutie ses courts cheveux roses pour les ceindre au moyen de son bandeau frontal .Elle s'admira pendant plusieurs minutes pour se rassurer. _Oui .Je suis prête .Sasuke accroche-toi_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon .Elle entra dans la cuisine. Son père était encore là, assis nonchalamment à la table, en train de lire la gazette de Konoha .En entendant du bruit, il quitta la lecture de son magazine. Il leva alors ses yeux bleus dissimulés par sa frange blanche et sourit à sa fille unique. Sakura s'avança pour lui faire une bise sur la joue gauche .Elle s'installa finalement à ses côtés et attrapa les quelques tartines beurrées que lui tendait sa mère.

« Quel est le programme de ta journée, Sakura-chan ??? »demanda Fuyu de sa voix bourrue.

Sakura n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à sa question :

« Aucune idée père. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment… »

« Tu as sans doute raison, ma chérie. »Répondit sa mère d'une voix suave avant de se tourner vers son mari le front plissé. « Fuyu ! Tu vas être en retard. »

Celui-ci regarda sa femme d'un air ébahi tentant de comprendre ce que sa femme venait de lui dire. Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule murale.

« Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ? »

Il se leva brusquement, caressa la tête de sa fille, embrassa sa femme et sortit de la pièce.

Sakura sourit. _« Me voilà bel et bien rentré à la maison. »_

« Dépêche-toi !! »Ordonna sa mère, son for intérieur reprenant le dessus.

Sakura commença à manger tandis que sa mère débarrassait l'assiette de son mon mari.

« Je dois y aller .Tu sauras te débrouiller ? »

« Hmm .Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Natsu fit un léger sourire avant de partir à son tour.

Sakura termina sa tartine, se leva et regarda le bazar qui régnait tout autour d'elle.

« Oui .Je suis rentrée. »

Uzumaki Naruto resserra le nœud de son bandeau frontal avant de sortir du petit appartement où il habitait .Aujourd'hui il reprenait le travail d'équipe .Il était vraiment content .Le long du chemin qui devait le mener au point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Kakashi-sensei, il ne cessa de bondir comme un cabris ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie. Arrivé devant la cascade, située derrière la montagne ornée des visages des 4° premiers Hokage, il aperçut Sakura .Il était encore plus en aux anges .Il lui sauta dessus en criant à plein poumons :

« Sakura-chan !!Sakura-chan »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Naruto-kun. »

Elle lui sourit .Chose rarissime .Il devait tenter sa chance .Il allait se lancer pour lui avouer ses sentiments quand une troisième personne arriva .Il s'agissait de…Uchiha Sasuke .Les deux rivaux se regardèrent, se lançant à tour de rôle des regards assassins .Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes ils détournent la tête au même moment, dégoutés .Sakura soupira :

« Espérons que Kakashi-sensei vienne au plus vite. »

Le bol se fracassa sur le sol. Sasuke essayait de reprendre sa respiration. _Naruto !!! _Grogna t-il.Sasuke secoua vivement la tête. Les souvenirs des dernières semaines venaient de resurgir une nouvelle fois. Déjà hier soir. Comme tous les soirs de toute façon.

**Il se tenait devant lui tel un vainqueur. Cet idiot voulait affronter seul ce 'monstre'. _Mais à quoi pense t-il ??? Il n'y arrivera jamais…C'est Naruto…._Toujours tourné face à la créature, il lui avait dit « Sasuke, repose toi. Laisse moi faire le reste. »Et sasuke en était resté pantois n'arrivant pas à croire que le personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase était Naruto.**

Sasuke serra les poings laissant venir une autre image.

**Naruto était debout, juché sur…une grenouille géante. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait réussit à faire. Et lui, Sasuke était resté sur le sol paralysé. Incapable de pouvoir faire quelque chose. _Ce n'est pas possible !!! Je rêve. Ce n'est pas Naruto._ **

Et puis la pire de tous. Son amère défaite contre son frère Itachi. Son errance dans ses pires cauchemars revivant sans cesse le meurtre de sa famille. Il en avait marre. Marre d'être faible. _Et merde !!! _Le verre d'eau rejoignit le bol. _Pourquoi ??_ Sa rage prit une nouvelle ampleur quand il se leva brusquement faisant tomber la chaise_. Merde et Merde !!! C'est pas possible !!!_ Aujourd'hui il allait reprendre l'entraînement. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il allait continuer pour devenir fort quitte à en mourir mais…_Naruto !!! _Dit-il en grinçant des dents. _Tu vas voir. Tu vas en baver._

Kakashi remua sous ses chaudes couvertures .Il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de refermer l'œil gauche .Il se retourna sur le côté en soupirant ._Les ennuis commencent aujourd'hui._

Kakashi rejeta la couverture avant de se redresser .Il se sentait beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait pas complètement récupéré mais il se devait d'y aller. Il se leva vacillant un moment avant de réussir à se rétablir. Il laissa échapper une grimace de douleur_. Hmm…Ce ne sera qu'une remise en forme…Enfin je l'espère…_ Il s'habilla et déjeuna en quatrième vitesse .Il était déjà en retard.

**Finalement rien n'a changé ???**

MAKU 2 FIN

A suivre un troisième chapitre explosif : une remise à niveau sous forme d'entraînement. Les rivalités vont-elles perdurer ? ? ?

**Discussion et lexique.**

Et voilà…J'ai crée les parents de Sakura…J'espère qu'elle en a…Ils sont quand même pas tous orphelins

_Un peu de vocabulaire._

**Sakura**  Printemps (rose rougeblanc)

**Natsu**  Eté (rouge)

**Fuyu **  Hiver (blanc)

Bon bah voilà enfin le chapitre 2…Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes. Je ferais tout mon possible pour mettre la suite en ligne.

Merci pour mes deux reviewer lukeluke et zagan


End file.
